The Love You Discover
by MyXXAlias
Summary: A team night out, Deeks makes a bold move that sparks a fire in Kensi. Shameless smut, really. Rated M for language and sexual situations.


**The Love You Discover**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of NCIS Los Angeles. This story is based around the song "Pink" from Aerosmith, which I don't own, either. Just playing with my favorite characters.**

 _A/N: My first song fic. Probably my last. I like reading them - writing them, not so much. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I went with it._

Her partner slid back into his spot. He had gone to the restroom, or so he had told her. Deeks smiled at her from across the table. She could tell by his look that he was thinking of something he shouldn't be - not in mixed company, anyway. She felt a slight shiver and the tingling between her legs. _Shit_ , how does he do that to her with just a simple look?

Even though they were all in, Kensi was still not comfortable with PDA around their team members. She glanced at the others sitting with them. She felt flushed and hoped no one would notice. Everyone seemed focused on a story Nell was telling at the moment. Good, she thought to herself. She looked at Deeks again.

His grin grew wider.

Of course, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. Damn him, she thought as her pulse quickened. She gave him one of her warning glares but still couldn't hide the smile curling at the edge of her lips.

The dance floor wasn't overly crowded, but there were enough bodies swaying to the music to get lost in. The song currently playing was close to ending. She saw Deeks leaning towards her.

"Care to dance, Fern?"

Before she could answer he slid out of his chair and reached for her hand, pulling her up from her seat.

"Deeks!" She said threateningly, not wanting to give in just yet. His touch sent tiny jolts of pleasure through her veins.

"Come on, Kensalina. One dance?" His eyes bore right through her and she caved in, mesmerized, nodding and letting him pull her out to the floor.

Now that they were out here, she worried whether the team would see them. Deeks made sure to pull her as far away from where their friends sat as he was able. She was still unsure of this. Deeks was up to something, she just knew it.

The song ended and the next one started. It was an older Aerosmith song. She recognized it right away, and judging by the way her partner was looking at her right now, he did too. She realized maybe his little disappearing act earlier hadn't been to the restroom at all, but to go request this song from the DJ. More people filled the dance floor. As Steven Tyler started singing, Deeks pulled her closer and moved in time to the music.

 ** _Pink, it's my new obsession_**

 ** _Pink, it's not even a question_**

Deeks looked in her eyes, a smirk on his face. The mischievous look in his, although it sort of scared her, had her body fully aroused.

He leaned down and kissed her very gently just as-

 ** _Pink on the lips of your lover, 'cause_**

 ** _Pink is the love you discover_**

She didn't know if Deeks heard it, but a slight moan escaped her lips as he pulled away. Getting extremely bold now, his left hand trailed up from her hip and slid between them just enough he was able to run his thumb over her stiffening nipple on her right breast.

 ** _Pink as the bing on your cherry_**

 ** _Pink 'cause you are so very_**

She was so very close to coming undone already. Her legs were weak. Deeks held her tightly, letting his left hand fall back to her hip.

 ** _Pink, it's the color of passion_**

He pulled her even closer. There was no mistaking the bulge she felt against her belly.

"Oh my God, Deeks! You have got to stop right _now_!" She exclaimed against his lips, but instinctively nipped at them at the same time. She was so conflicted.

Deeks thrust against her a little more.

"Are you sure about that, Sugarbear? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you're enjoying this."

She was speechless. Her breathing was erratic and she swore she could feel her panties soaking through, she was so excited.

 ** _Pink, it was love at first sight_**

Deeks whispered in her ear, "For me it was, Princess."

 ** _And Pink gets me high as a kite_**

Deeks bowed his head and nuzzled her neck, then nipped at her ear, still swaying to the music in perfect time.

Kensi thought if he didn't stop teasing her soon she was going to explode right there on the dance floor. She could feel his cock hard and proud against her. All she wanted was to get the hell out of there and back to his apartment, the sooner the better.

 ** _Pink like a deco umbrella_**

 ** _It's kink, but you don't ever tell her_**

He didn't have to tell her. She already knew damn good and well he was her lean, mean sex machine. She shivered at the thought. Deeks' eyes were on hers, full of lust.

 ** _I want to be your lover_**

 ** _I want to wrap you in rubber_**

Deeks had pushed a leg between hers and gently lifted. The friction was right at her sweet spot and she almost lost it. She collapsed against him as he kept them moving to the song, the crowd hiding them from the wandering eyes of their team. There was no hiding her moans of pleasure that time. Deeks smiled as he held her, loving the reaction he was getting from her.

 ** _And I think everything is going to be alright_**

 ** _No matter what we do tonight_**

He ran his tongue up her neck just above the collar of her shirt to the tip of her ear, nipping at it once again before flicking it with the tip of his tongue.

She was done.

"Deeks, take me home. Right now!"

"Are you sure, Kens? Shouldn't we at least go say goodbye to everyone before we leave?"

"Now Deeks!"

Nodding to her with a smirk on his face, he pulled her towards a side exit. They would be long gone before the team noticed.

The ride home was full of touching, rubbing, and verbal foreplay by both of them. Deeks was shocked he got them home with all the fenders intact on her SRX. As they approached the door to his apartment he was very aware of just how amped up Kensi was. He couldn't ever remember her being this open with her affections where prying eyes could witness them.

As he worked to get his door unlocked, Kensi unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside, wrapping them around his shaft through his boxers.

"Careful, Kens. It's not going to take much," he warned her, his eyes burning with desire as he looked at her.

She smirked and gave a quick tug to his twitching cock.

"I mean it, Kens."

Having managed to get the door open, he pushed her into his apartment and closed the door behind them. Not wasting a second, he backed her the few steps to the couch and knelt in front of her.

"What are you doing, Deeks?"

He smiled up at her as he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down. Sliding them down past her knees, he couldn't help but notice how wet the front of her panties were. He ran a finger over her mound gently, rubbing up and down her slit before moving up and hitting her little love button. Her legs buckled as the shockwave tore through her.

"Oh God, that feels so good," she moaned.

Loving the sounds she was eliciting at his touch, he placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward and breathed in her scent. She smelled wonderful.

He looked up at her. "I want to taste you," he said huskily as he worked her panties down.

Her body trembled at his words. He helped her get her boots off. She quickly stepped out of her jeans and underwear. Deeks guided her so she was sitting at the front of the couch. Kensi let her legs fall open as she leaned back. She watched as Deeks gazed in wonder at her, looking from her soaking wet pussy to her eyes and back again.

"You are so beautiful, Kens," he said softly as he leaned closer.

He ran his fingers lightly up her calves, hooking them behind her knees and lifting her legs. He could feel them quivering as she waited for his mouth to descend on her. Slowly, gently, he ran his tongue up her inner thighs, alternating sides the closer he got to her center. Almost there, he began kissing and sucking at her skin. He could feel the heat emanating from her. Deeks glanced up at her, his tongue poised to deliver the delicious sensations her glistening folds were craving.

His eyes met hers. Her breaths were quickening, mouth slightly open, her eyelids heavy with longing.

A fraction of an inch closer and his tongue made contact with her. She gasped and arched her back. He had barely touched her and she was almost there. He started low and worked his way up, drinking in her sweet juices. Careful to avoid her clit, he flicked his tongue against her opening lightly, teasing her, before pulling away.

She moaned at his absence, "Don't stop. Deeks...please. I'm...Oh God, I'm so close," she begged him.

He locked eyes with her again and leaned back down, never taking his eyes off hers. His tongue met her once again, thrusting into her as far as he could.

"Yes! Oh, oh Deeks...yes," she cried out. She grabbed his hair and pulled at him, trying to guide him to her clit.

Knowing all along what she wanted, he gave in and swept his tongue up to her excited little nub. Swirling around it slowly, he then took it in his mouth and sucked gently while holding his tongue against her. Kensi's head tilted back and she squeezed her legs around his head.

She couldn't even speak; she just held on to him tightly and made unintelligible little noises and gasps as she came. He didn't stop until she begged him to. He pulled away slowly, kissing her thighs again as he sat back.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he grinned up at her as she caught her breath.

"Hey," he said quietly.

She smiled back. "Hey."

"You doing okay?"

"Mmmm, very okay," she breathed out.

"Good."

"Deeks?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Shut up and get naked."

"Yes, ma'am."

 ** _The End_**


End file.
